Woestijn
Introduction and History Woestijn is a country that has been embroiled in conflict for most of its history. Originally an Orcish land, the Orcs fled after a plague destroyed their crops thousands of years ago, moving to the island of Urghoz. Eventually, when a magical force drove them off of Urghoz, they returned to Woestijn to find it had been inhabited by Humans. These humans had been driven out after refusing to bend to the rule of King Victor I and his newly-declared kingdom of Stin Cepel. The two groups held an uneasy truce for a while until it became clear that a coexistence would not be possible. They fought in various civil wars over long periods of time until they finally decided to join up with each other in order to destroy Stin Cepel so that the humans could move back. This led to the Shadow Wars; the two groups were eventually defeated by Jenova, and returned to an uneasy living situation in Woestijn. However, certain groups of humans and orcs did coexist peacefully. This is where the race of Half-orcs came from. Soon, there were as many half-orcs as humans or orcs, which led to further tensions. The most recent Civil War lasted roughly 60 years, until a trio of half-orcs - McCreedy, Ulrak, and Belros - aided by the Sandstriders and Team B, finally defeated the human element which had been supported by the Harbingers of Purity. McCreedy also helped the orcs return to Urghoz, leading to a new era in Woestijn's history, led by a half-orc government. Geography Woestijn is a relatively small country. It is bordered by the Erathan Ocean to the west, Stin Cepel and the D.A.S to the north, the Andalan Sea to the east, and Akaeni to the south. Most of the country would be described as hilly and grassy, though some spots along the southern border seem more like a jungle. The country's capital is Osteger, an old stronghold where the first communities of humans and orcs decided to live together. Population Until recently, there were an almost-equal number of orcs, half-orcs, and humans living in Woestijn, and not many other races. However, since the end of the most recent civil war, most of the orcs have resettled to Urghoz, and many humans have moved to Stin Cepel, Rhineland, or Vitaurum. As such, the majority of the population is made of half-orcs. However, the country is becoming more open - and more attractive - to other races. The breakdown looks something like: Half-orcs (65%), Humans (20%), Orcs (5%), Other (10%). Unlike somewhere like Vitaurum, where the population is concentrated, in Woestijn the population is fairly evenly distributed between the three major cities: Halgir, Credton, and Osteger, as well as in the rural areas. Society and Culture Because of the extended civil war, arts and culture in Woestijn have been stymied. Most half-orcs love a good challenge - mostly this results in fighting. There is a strong military culture and sense of honor in most half-orcs. Politics McCreedy and Belros created the new form of government in Woestijn, a sort of elected military dictatorship. Ulrak was chosen to be the first of these leaders. Military Woestijn obviously has a strong military history. Now that it is in a time of relative stability, one could argue that Woestijn has the strongest military on the Central Continent, though Stin Cepel's has been around longer. Most half-orcs glorify military service. Religion Most orcs worshipped Gruumsh, and some half-orcs do as well. However, religiosity levels in Woestijn are decidedly lower than in other countries. Half-orcs tend to focus on what they themselves can control and not rely on higher beings to solve their problems - they never have before. Campaign Aftermath After Ulrak stepped down as leader - "I was meant to fight, not rule," he said - a new leader was chosen. Ylros, a young and idealistic warrior who had proven himself in the assault on the War Camp, was chosen. Soon after, he married Queen Vyra - a political marriage, but one that proved prosperous and happy, overall; reminiscent of the marriage between Queen Ana II and Prince Tovyn Illium. This joined Woestijn and Stin Cepel together politically, closer than they ever had been.Category:Central Continent Category:Material Plane Category:Reclamation Category:Maps